1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontics and more particularly to a method and apparatus useful in precisely locating a bracket on a patient's tooth in optimal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods and apparatuses for precisely locating brackets on patient's teeth are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,005, 3,949,478, 4,014,096, 4,160,322, 4,183,141 and 4,360,341. Some of these patents disclose the use of procedures for the precise and correct placement of brackets upon the teeth utilizing idealized laboratory models. Brackets are mounted on the model in positions which conform to an idealized coplanar arch wire, while in others, prefabricated brackets are ideally located on the model and eventually incorporated into a transfer mask conforming to the malocclusion for placement on the patient's teeth. In still other of such patents, bracket-holding devices are incorporated into transfer masks adapted to be registered over patient's teeth. The bracket-holding devices or portions thereof serve in locating the brackets on the teeth in positions corresponding to those selected on the model. In Cohen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,005, there is disclosed the forming of a bracket-retaining mold which is of flexible, self-sustaining, resilient character that has been molded into positive, capturing engagement with the brackets. In following this procedure, one of the first steps is to make a dental cast of the patient's malocclusion. Brackets are applied to the tooth replicas by the orthodontist in desired locations. A bracket-retaining mold is formed over the dental cast having the brackets mounted thereon. This results in providing an arch shaped transfer device which is then used to carry the brackets to the patient's mouth where the brackets are bonded into position. The flexible transfer device or positioner is then flexed off the brackets and teeth leaving the brackets in place.
In Schinhammer U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,478, the procedure is similar to that just described except an idealized model is fabricated and brackets are removably secured to the tooth replicas in coplanar position. These replicas with mounted brackets are then removed from the model and placed in a jaw model of the patient's malocclusion. There is then formed an arch shaped mold or transfer device of elastic material for carrying the brackets to the patient's mouth. Since this mold is elastic, it may be peeled or flexed off the patient's teeth and brackets the same as described above.
In the Dellinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,341, an arrangement similar to that of the foregoing two patents is disclosed to the extent of using a flexible fixture or transfer device for applying the brackets to the teeth in the patient's mouth.